Some turbochargers are configured to support a rotating shaft by means of a rolling bearing. Such a turbocharger includes a housing with a tubular housing part for housing the rolling bearing. The rolling bearing is supported by the housing by fitting an outer race of the rolling bearing into the housing part of the housing. The rotating shaft of the turbocharger is fitted in a rotatable inner race of the rolling bearing. Thereby, the rotating shaft is made rotatable relative to the housing.
In this turbocharger, a lubricant is supplied to the rolling bearing in order to reduce frictional resistance in the rolling bearing. If a supply quantity of the lubricant is too small, a temperature of the rolling bearing rises during an operation of the turbocharger. In contrast, if the lubricant is oversupplied, the stirring loss of the lubricant increases in the rolling bearing.
In Patent Document 1, a constitution having a lubricating hole for supplying a lubricant to a rolling bearing of a turbocharger is disclosed. Patent Document 1 includes a distributing flange portion that distributes the lubricant to the rolling bearing side and a turbine wheel side. With this constitution, oversupply of the lubricant to the rolling bearing is reduced, and the stiffing resistance of the lubricant in the rolling bearing is reduced.